7th Heaven Reunion Special: We're All In this Together
by hopefuldreamer1991
Summary: What I would like to see in a reunion show. Set in the present day, we get a look at what the Camdens have been up to since the series finale aired. Fear, forgiveness, death, mourning, love, and family all become central themes. How will the Camdens deal with the past tragedies that have been thrown at them, as well as the new challenges each family member walks through now?
1. Where are they now?

_**I decided to try to see if there is any interest in this section of FanFiction anymore. I've lurked mostly in the Kingdom Hearts section, but I decided to expand my horizons. I decided to write this as if it were a 7th Heaven reunion special, set in the present day. Enjoy. **_

* * *

The once loud, crowded Camden house is now quiet, at least by Camden standards. Much like the rest of this small California town. The days of "do these shoes match my sweater," "why do I have to share a room," and I've been waiting for the bathroom forever" were pretty much over with. The mighty Camden clan of Nine's numbers had been reduced down to four, at least for the ones still living in the house all seven kids grew up in. A lot had changed over the years. Though most of the kids had moved out, began a career, and had families of their own, some things always remained the same: they were still always under the spotlight, and they always would be. Life as a "PK" was never the easiest considering every move the Camden kids made was watched. Even though this was true, there was always love in their tight family unit, and whether they liked it or not, they were never alone.

To fully understand the life of these PKs, one must understand each of the Camdens. They are as followed:

**Eric: **Father. Reverend Camden has been the minister of the Glen Oak Community Church for well over three decades, and is thus a well known figure throughout the community. After surviving a heart scare several years ago, life had seemed normal for awhile. His life is turned upside-down, however, when two sudden tragedies occur. How does he help his loved ones cope when he still is mourning inside at the same time?

**Annie: **Mother. After spending many years staying at home raising her seven kids, she has spent the last several years running the Hastings Home for Teenage Mothers. There are still plenty of challenges at homes, however, with a pair of two twin teenage boys still living at home, both with very different personalities. On top of that, Annie has become worried about her husband due to the fact that he still is trying to hide the pain in his heart following the death of his sister. Will she ever be able to break through the wall he has put up?

**Matt: **Age 33, Oldest of 7 kids. After his year of rounds in New York, both he and his wife, Sarah, move back to Glen Oak and open their own practice, Camden and Glass practices, both working as OBGYNs. They both have 7 year old twin boys, Nicholas and Joseph, and a 4 year old son, Isaac, who has Down's Syndrome. How do both parents balance busy careers with the difficulty of raising a special needs child?

**Mary: **Age 31, 2nd of 7 kids. Mary's life can be described as a roller coaster at best. After several years of making poor choices beginning with her senior year of high school, including trashing the school gym, underage drinking and driving, and leaving her later husband, Carlos, and first born child (only to later come back), Mary was able to turn her life around once she finally decided to settle down and continue her education. After beginning her career in Buffalo, Mary and her family have recently returned to New York after Carlos sought a new career opportunity. She is now a high school gym teacher and basketball coach at the same school she graduated from. She has a 9 year old son, Charlie, 7 year old twin girls, Carly and Brianna, and a one year old girl named Haleigh. Still, the shadows of Mary's past sometimes haunt her. Will she ever be able to forgive herself?

**Lucy: **Age 30, 3rd of 7 kids. Though she was once offered a position as a lead minister in a different town, she ultimately decided to continue serving as associate pastor at the church she grew up in along side her father. After her children reached school age, her husband, Kevin, decided to return to the police force he once worked for, denying the opportunity to work as a sheriff in Crossroads and electing to stay in Glen Oak instead. Lucy currently has two children: Savannah, age 8, and Madilyn, age 6. After several years of trying to get pregnant again and failing, she has finally succeeded and once again is pregnant. With twins. The last time she was pregnant with twins, however, she tragically lost them at 25 weeks. Will she be able to get over her fear of not being able to carry her twins full term?

**Simon: **Age 27, 4th of 7 kids. The best way to describe Simon's young life is tragic. At age 17, he killed a kid on his bicycle in a car accident (though this was through no fault of his own). It took him years to get over the demons that haunted him following the accident. At age 20, Simon was engaged to another woman, though they ended up breaking up on their wedding day. Not even one year after this, he met another young woman named Amanda at school and fell deeply in love. Only a few months after meeting, the couple wed in a small, intimate ceremony. Two years later, the two had a son, Adam. Tragedy hit, however, when Amanda was involved in a two vehicle car accident only one year after their son's birth. She was killed upon impact. Devastated, Simon was forced into being a single dad. How will Simon balance his life as a family attorney, a single father to his four-year old son, and seeking council to help his pain inside? Will he ever forgive the person that Amanda was involved with in the crash?

**Ruthie: **Age 23, 5th of 7 kids. Having quick whit and a dry sense of humor, Ruthie graduated high school one year early and was thus able to graduate college early as well. She is now working as a nurse at the Glen Oak Hospital. Though she has "moved out," she is never far away. She now rents the apartment above her parent's garage. Having not been very boy crazy since high school, Ruthie's life is turned upside down when someone from her past suddenly enters her life once more. Will Ruthie open up to the person that once broke her heart?

**Sam: **Age 14, 6th of 7 kids. A twin, Sam's biggest worries include football, basketball, baseball, and girls. Though once close to his twin brother, there has been a noticeable tension between them for awhile now. Will he ever be close to his brother again?

**David: **Age 14, 7th of 7 kids. A twin, David's biggest worries include glee club and getting the lead in the school play. Though once close to his twin brother, there has been a noticeable tension between them for awhile now. Will he ever be close to his brother again?

Life has never been simple for the Camden clan. One could argue that their challenges greatly exceeded the challenges most 'normal' families experienced. Still, the love in this family is strong, and it would never tear this family apart. It always gave each member comfort during their most difficult times. Even during the hard times, a light was always shining within the heart of this family.

It was like living in 7th Heaven.


	2. Typical Autumn Sunday

**Wow, I must say I'm surprised at the attention this story has gotten so far! I hope I don't let you guys down! :)**

* * *

"...Abraham and Issac, Joseph and his brothers, Moses and his mother, Ruth and Naomi, all examples of what it means to have supportive families." Reverend Camden was speaking to his congregation on a typical Sunday morning. Perhaps the best example of this can be seen with Mary and Joseph. Being told she would be with child before she even wed, this put Joseph in a difficult predicament. Still, he stuck with Mary, and she gave birth to the greatest gift of all. In today's world, it's easy to be distracted by just about anything, which results in less time with our families. Both men and women spend hours at work. Kids would rather spend hours playing video games and spending time on social media than sit around the dining table or go out on outings with their parents. Relationships with those living outside of house seem more important than ones with those that live in the house. More and more time is spent away from our loved ones, and once they're gone, you can't get them back..." Reverend Camden stopped, looking as if he was in deep thought. Cherish those around you, and build memories that last a lifetime. Playing a game of Monopoly may not seem as significant as giving birth to our Lord and Savior, but that doesn't mean it isn't important. Families can take time to listen, give us a shoulder to cry on, and provide comfort when we need it most. I encourage you as you leave, take some time to tell you families you love them. You never know...when it's the last time.

* * *

_7th Heaven,  
When I see their happy faces smilin' back at me,  
7th heaven,  
I know there's no greater feel in' than the love of family.  
Where can you go,  
When The world don't treat you right?  
The answer is home,  
That's the one place that you'll find  
7th heaven.  
Mmmmmmmmm,  
7th Heaven.  
7th heaven._

* * *

It was a typical Sunday afternoon at the Camden house. Various family members had been in and out of the house for lunch, some were watching the football game in the living room, and others were out taking a walk. Annie was cleaning up the kitchen by washing dishes and putting leftovers into the refrigerator.

"Need a hand?" Eric said as he walked in.

"Sure. Boring game?"

"It's the Bills. They're always boring," he said as he began rinsing pots and pans.

"Aw. That really was a moving message this morning."

"Really."

"Yeah. It makes me only wish I said more to my mother and father after I moved out."

"Yeah well, I was hoping that it could be used to have our kids come around and talk more."

"They're all busy Eric, you know that. They've got their own problems, and their own families."

"Yeah, well not all of them."

"You mean the boys? They're at a rough age, and they only just started high school. What about you Eric?"

"What about me? I'm no longer _trying to find myself_."

"I was referring to Julie." She paused. Eric's younger sister had died several months earlier of leukemia. She had left behind two children and her husband.

"Julie? I told you before Annie, I'm fine."

"Eric, I know you say that, but you still haven't talked to anybody, you haven't talked to me-"

"Annie, I'm okay! Just staying busy helps! I think I'm going to take a walk." Annie was worried. Ever since Julie passed, her husband had tried to stay strong, for Hank, for his niece and nephew, and for his parents. Still, Annie could tell he was still hiding his pain inside.

"Oh okay. Would you like for me to go with you?"

"No, no, I'm-I'll just be back."

"Okay..."

* * *

"I bet twenty bucks that Buffalo fumbles this half," Matt said looking at the television screen.

"Yeah, well the Raiders are so bad that _I _bet that they score a safety against themselves," Kevin answered. They both then looked over at Carlos.

"Don't look at me. I don't follow football. Using deductive reasoning, however, I would say that they both stink."

"True...but the Raiders are WAY worse than the Bills," Kevin answered.

"Ha the Bills only WISH they could score a touchdown!"

"Here we go again," Carlos sighed.

"You're not SERIOUSLY arguing about which team is worse, are you?!" Lucy said, suddenly appearing with Mary.

"Again," Mary said, "And the Raiders are worse."

"Told ya!" Kevin exclaimed.

"You're ridiculous!" Lucy said, "Look at you relaxed here, while my feet are the size of clown shoes! I swear, walking should be illegal for pregnant women, and I'm only 20 weeks!"

"Sorry babe, it's not like I made you go on a walk."

"Where are they kids?" Mary asked.

"Playing outside," Carlos answered.

"Well, I think we should go, the girls still need to practice their spelling words."

"Coming."

"I just want to get home and into a bubble bath. And maybe a foot massage later?" Lucy asked.

"You got it," Kevin answered. "You coming Matt?"

"Nah, Sarah's delivering a baby right now, so I have only time to waste."

"We find out the sex of the babies tomorrow," Lucy said, "Do you want to come?" she asked Mary.

"I do, but you know, work."

"Right. I forget weekdays you're busy all day. You coming Kevin?"

"Yup! Later Matt! Don't cry too hard when Oakland loses!"

"Haha. Funny!"

* * *

Reverend Camden is seen staring into space. It is revealed to be a cemetery, and in front of him is a gravestone.

_Julie Camden Hastings._

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Mother._

_1957-2013._

Eric places a yellow daffodil on her gravestone before proceeding to sit down, deep in thought.

* * *

Matt is seen once again watching the game.

"TOUCHDOWN! No...fumble...he's right, Oakland does stink." Matt is then interrupted when is phone rings. "Hello, Mrs. Gold. Uh huh. How far apart are they. Yep, looks like we're ready to rock and roll. I'll be right there!"

"Hey Mom," Matt said walking into the kitchen, "Once of my patients is having a baby a few weeks early, and Sarah's away on another call. Would you mind watching the boys for awhile."

"Sure. Not a problem."

"Thanks. Just keep an eye on Isaac. Lately, ever since he last visited the dentist, he likes to try and bite everybody."

"Yeah, okay. Matt, has your father called you by any chance?"

"No, why, is he not here?"

"No, he went on a walk a long time ago and hasn't come back. Have you heard from Simon today?"

"No, I was wondering if you had."

"Hmm, I just want to know he's okay."

"Yeah, me too."


	3. Surprises And Sorrow

**More Camdens in this chapter, yay! If you like where this is going, or you have any suggestions, make sure to let me know in a review ;)**

* * *

"I'd be pleased to represent you, but you must keep in mind of the children involved. Yes, I understand you can't stand being around him, but keep in mind their best interest. Uh huh, yeah. I'll get back to you soon. Bye."

Simon sighed. He knew he was about to be involved in another messy divorce. Such was the career he chose. When he first entered law school, he was hoping that he would eventually help advise celebrities, perhaps even become an agent. That all changed when his son was born. Suddenly, he wanted to help families, as well as be closer to his own.

Staying busy had taken his mind off of the day. Still, his next appointment wasn't for a few hours, and he had no calls coming in. He picked up a picture frame on his desk and examined it. It revealed a photo of Simon and a woman in a hospital bed. She was also holding an infant. Simon smiled at the thought of that day, and then he was overcome with sadness. He put down the photo, and put his hands in his face. Softly, so nobody would hear him, Simon wept.

* * *

"There's one little foot, and two, three, four," Sarah said.

"Aw..." Lucy and Annie said together.

"Definitely two little heads, and two little heart beats."

"That's good, at least it won't be a four-footed alien baby," Kevin joked.

"Kevin!" Lucy scolded.

"Do you want to know the sexes?"

"Yes!" Kevin exclaimed.

"No!" Lucy said at the same time, "Remember we all decided to be surprised at the same time!" Earlier that morning, Annie insisted on throwing Lucy a gender reveal party to occur that Saturday.

"C'mon, I can keep a secret!"

"Yeah, right. Just like you did when we found out Mady was a girl!"

"That...was a long time ago. And I only told Ben, who in turn told everybody else!"

"You're still a blabber mouth!"

"Okay, I was able to get a sneak peek while you two were yapping. Everything looks great! I'll just go print you some pictures and seal the sacred information!" Sarah then left the room. Lucy then sighed.

"Are you alright?" Annie asked.

"In health terms, yes. But I would be lying if I said I was perfectly fine. The last time I pregnant with twins this far along, everything looked good then."

"Everything is going to be fine," Kevin assured.

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know."

"Listen to him," Annie added, "I know he's right."

"Okay," Sarah said reentering, "Inside this envelope is classified information. Take care of it!" Sarah handed the envelope to Annie.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Can't I just-" Kevin started.

"NO!" Everybody else answered.

* * *

After inserting an IV into a man's arm, a hand is seen writing something onto a clipboard. The camera zooms out, revealing the nurse to be Ruthie. As she walks out of the patient's room, a voice stops her in her tracks.

"Ruthie!" the voice yelled.

Ruthie looked inside the room where she heard the voice. As soon as she realized who it belonged to, her heart dropped. She hadn't actually heard from _him _in years. All she could do was stare.

* * *

"DADDY!" Adam screamed as he ran into Simon's arms

"Hey Buddy," the father answered. He had come to pick up his son from his preschool/daycare. "Hi Isaac." Isaac was laying on his stomach playing with a toy truck. He did not look up to his uncle as he was too interested in his toy. "How did he do?" he asked his teacher.

"He was good, as always," the teacher answered. "No, Leah! Get that out of your nose!" The teacher left to go deal with that crisis.

"I drew Mommy a picture!" Adam said as the two walked out of the classroom.

"You did? I know that she would love it."

"Can we play _Mario_ when we get home?"

"We'll see. There's somewhere I want us to go first."

"Okay. Daddy? I love you."

"I love you too, Buddy," Simon said softly.

* * *

"Yep, that's the color icing I want inside both of the cakes. Saturday. Yes, thank you. Bye." Annie hung up the phone.

"So what's the verdict," Eric said walking into the kitchen.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh come on, you know my poor heart..."

"Nice try! Oh!" Annie looked at her watch. "I need to go pick up the boys. We'll be a few minutes late, I told Mary that I would bring all of Haleigh's old infant clothes to the girls at the home."

"I'll go get the boys, you go ahead and drop off the stuff."

"Oh. Okay. Just prepare yourself for World War Three on the way home."

"I've already been through the war," Eric mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I'll be right back," Eric grabbed his keys and left. Annie sighed. She knew what her husband was referring too.

* * *

"And after nap, we made a castle out of paper me-shay!" Adam was talking to someone. He and his father were at the cemetery. Adam is shown to be talking to his mother as if he had known her all of his young life. Simon is seen looking on. The gravestone is revealed:

_Amanda Leigh Camden_

_"Why say it when you can sing it?"_

_1986-2010._

Simon tried his hardest to hold his emotions in while his son was present. Amanda was a light when Simon was at a dark point in his life. They hadn't known each other long before they married, but they were in love. She was an elementary school music teacher at the local elementary school when she got pregnant with Adam. Both were shocked as neither were trying for a child, and both were scared as she had to take a leave of absence from work and Simon was still in law school at the time. Still, he ended up being another big light in Simon's life. Everything seemed to be perfect after that. Life was finally good for Simon.

That was until the crash. _Exactly _three years ago.

"And I read the whole book all by myself! Teacher was so happy..."


	4. It's a (fill in the blank)!

Ruthie lay in her bed that night, just staring at the ceiling. The only light present was that of the moon shining through the window. She grabbed her phone, about to make a phone call, then she put it down next to her once more.

Everything in her life had been going well, up until that moment at least. Now she was confused. She did not know how to handle this situation.

The all too familiar feelings that she had hidden within herself was beginning to resurface. Feelings the that she had buried long ago.

Feelings she had thought she had left behind in high school.

Ruthie sighed, then she laid down a crumpled piece of paper she had been holding on her night table. As she sighed and closed her eyes, it is revealed that a phone number is on this piece of paper.

"I can't believe you still do this to me..."

* * *

"Ow!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, one of the babies is just kicking. Right in the ribcage," Lucy answered.

"That's twins for ya. Less space, more places to kick."

"Does it get worse?"

"Well...yeah."

"Great."

Everybody was in the backyard for the gender reveal party. Annie had really gone all out with the decorations at the table centerpiece. There were two cakes on opposite sides of the table, decorated with frosting and blue and pink polkadots.

"Wow Mom, you didn't go all out like this when the other kids were born," Matt teased.

"Yeah well, that was before I discovered Pinterest," Annie answered.

"I can only imagine how Thanksgiving will be," Simon joked.

"Introducing Pilgrim fork holders!"

"Complete with Native American centerpieces with a matching Squanto pie cutter!"

"Stop it you two!" Annie walked away to get everything ready for the ceremony.

"Hey Simon, you seeing anybody these days?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"There's a cute new nurse from out of town at work, desperate to meet new guys. Hot. Blonde. Interested?

"I don't know..."

"C'mon," Matt said more seriously, "it's been three years already. You deserve to be happy."

"I am happy. I've built a...routine with Adam. He goes to school, I go to work, I pick him up from school. He's happy. I'm happy. Yup, very happy."

"And you're very lying. C'mon, think about it."

"Maybe I'll think about-"

"Great! You meet tonight! Be at my house around 7, we'll watch Adam!"

"Matt!"

"Okay everybody," Annie suddenly called, "it's time to cut the cake!"

"Amazing timing," Matt whispered.

"What's so special about cutting the cake?!" Sam growled.

"Rude much?" David asked. "It's not your day, don't ruin it for everyone else."

"Like I asked for your input!"

"Technically you did!"

"Why don't you-!"

"Ahem!" Eric shot both of the twins looks that said '_another word and you're both grounded_.' The boys both nodded.

"Okay Lucy, you stand right here," Annie said, motioning for Lucy to stand behind the cake, "And Kevin, you stand behind her and help her cut the cake. Blue cake means it's a boy, and pink means it's a girl."

"It's going to be a boy," Kevin whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Like you really know," Lucy answered.

"I do."

"Just like when you said that Madilyn was a boy."

"This time, I just know."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

Kevin and Lucy grabbed the knife and cut into the cake, and put the slice on a paper plate. They both looked at each other and smiled, then help up the plate for everybody else to see. Everybody cheered and yelled out their congratulations once they saw the color of the slice of cake. It was blue, meaning that it was a boy. "Told you," Kevin said. The couple then moved over to the second cake.

"Boy," Kevin said.

"You seem so sure of yourself."

"Well, there is a fifty percent chance I'm right. I like my chances." They two cut into the cake once again. They held up the slice of cake once more, and it was blue once again.

"Twin boys!" Kevin yelled. Everybody gathered round hugging the couple and offering their congratulations. Lucy smiled, but her face showed that she was nervous at the same time.

After all, the last time she was pregnant with twin boys, she lost them both.

Everybody then turned around at the sound of a loud scream. Issac was screaming at the stop where he and Adam were playing with their toy cars. Sarah quickly scooped him up and took him inside the house.

"Sorry," Matt said, "He doesn't respond well to loud noises. I better go check on them. Congratulations." Matt went inside the house.

"Well...this was a nice party. Thanks Mom," Lucy said awkwardly.

"My pleasure, twin boys, I know what that's like!" Annie giggled.

"Yeah...it is."

"Luc, are you alright?"

"Huh, yeah, great!" Lucy said putting on a happy face.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around. A teenage girl with long black hair had called his name. Sam walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Mercy, you're early," he said.

"I know. I just couldn't wait to see you."

"Mercy..." Mary said under her breath. She softly gasped as she studied her face. She knew exactly who Mercy was.

* * *

**Interesting twist, no? Anyways, I have a quick poll on my profile page if you wouldn't mind checking it out. It won't take long, I just want to know the average age of my readers. Anywho, thanks for reading, and if you like it or think I need to make improvements, be sure to let me know in a review :)**


	5. Dates and Confirmations

"Matt, I'm not sure if this is the best idea right now..." Simon said in the eldest Camden child's living room.

"Nonsense, you'll do great!" Matt answered. "You just have to get back on your feet again.

"Yeah but-"

"Hey, I remember a time when you were quite the ladies man!"

"Yeah, but I was also a stupid college student."

"Well sometimes stupidity provides us the most fun things in life. Just don't act _too _stupid!

"Perhaps we should talk about this..." Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Go get em, tiger!" Matt said has he slapped Simon's shoulder.

"Simon," Sarah said as she led a fairly attractive woman into the living room. She was slim and she had long, blonde, and shiny hair. She looked no older than 23 years old, "meet Chloe. Chloe, Simon."

"Umm...hi," Simon said has he shook her hand.

"Your hand is all sweaty," Chloe answered, "But no matter! I have a fun night planned!" She then grabbed Simon's hand to lead him out the door. Simon grabbed the wall that led to the front hallway and turned towards Adam, who was playing on the floor with Isaac.

"You be good, Son. Daddy will be back soon! Wah!" Chloe tugged on Simon and led him out the door.

"Bye Daddy..." Adam said softly as he waved.

"Think he'll be okay?" Sarah asked her husband?

"Psssh...yeah, he'll be just fine...maybe..."

* * *

As Sam and Mercy sat on the couch watching television, Mary suddenly popped into the living room.

"Soooo Mercy, right? Hiiii, I'm Sam's sister Mary."

"Why are you still here?" Sam asked, clearly annoyed.

"That's rude, pookie," Mercy said hitting Sam's shoulder while Mary mouthed the word 'pookie.' "Yes, Mercy. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure." Mary studied Mercy's eyes. Yep, it was definitely her. "And it's all good, the kids were playing on the swing set in the backyard, and I hated to make them leave."

"Well, I'm glad you could meet another sibling," Sam said, "But..."

"It must be nice coming from such a big family," Mercy said, "How many kids do you have?" Sam sighed out of annoyance.

"Four. One boy, three girls."

"Wow, poor boy!"

Yeah, well, I figured if I do ever pop out another one, I'll decide on a gender neutral name while hoping to give Charlie a brother. I was thinking...maybe Frankie?"

"I thought you were done having-" Sam started.

"Frankie, that's my mother's name!"

Really?! Well, that's a good, strong name."

"Yeah well, she isn't a very strong woman. I only see her a few times a year."

"Oh. That's a shame. Do you talk to your father?"

"My dad is great. He's raised me alone my entire life."

"Okay, so about this movie..."

"I know where I've seen you before!" Mercy interrupted, "You work at the high school!"

"Right! Right! Well, I should be going. Think about trying out for basketball...bye!"

"Okay, that was weirder than the normal weirdness around here."

"Really? I like her. She seems fun."

"You have no idea..."

Mary headed to her Dad's office where Carlos was talking to Eric.

"I'm telling you, the Braves will sweep the floor with the Mets next season!" Carlos argued.

"Yeah, maybe next season. But what about the future? As Wheeler's arm continues to develop, the pitching staff will build around that and they'll be unstoppable!"

"Yeah, but the Braves will continue to build around Freeman, Heyward, and the Upton brothers! Not to mention baseball's best closer in Kimbrel AND baseball's greatest defensive arm in Simmons!"

"Keep in mind B.J. Upton couldn't hit his way out of a paper bag this season. AND-!"

"Okay, we can leave now!" Mary suddenly said as she walked in.

"Did you find out what you needed to know?" Her husband asked.

"What did you need to know?" Eric asked.

"Uh nothing! Just...how to bake a proper roast from Mom! And now I know, and now we can go! Bye!" Mary said as she grabbed Carlos' hand and dragged him out the door.

"But I like your roast!" Carlos said as they left. Eric shook his head. He knew when his children were lying.

* * *

Ruthie walked down the street at the Promenade towards an outdoor cafe where someone was waiting for her.

"Ruthie!" Martin said, "I'm glad you finally texted me!"

"Yeah well, I've been pretty busy," Ruthie said as she sat down. "So what are you doing here? I though you were playing baseball in Arizona somewhere."

"I was, I was," Martin answered, "Been playing Minor League ball for the last few years. We were playing the team in town, however, and I slid head first into home and well," Martin held up his arm the best he could. It was in a cast and sling, "this happened."

"Ouch, it looks like that hurts."

"It's not too bad. So what have you been up to? Other than being a nurse?"

"Well, I still have been riding. I babysit the nieces and Nephews. A lot. And I have been leading a young woman's group at the church."

"Nice. Any boyfriends?"

"No, not really. I worked really hard to get into nursing school, so that took up all my time. And once I was in nursing school, I worked really hard to graduate, so that took up all my time. After that, I just really began concentrating on my work."

"And let guess, that takes up all your time. Except for riding horses, babysitting, and teaching your class."

"Well yeah...kind of. Have you been seeing anybody?" Martin shook his head.

"Hard to meet anyone when you're on the road all the time."

"Well now that you're here, maybe you'll finally meet somebody."

"Yeah. Maybe," Martin said looking into Ruthie's eyes.

_Uh oh, this could end badly_, she thought. "So...how is Aaron?"

"He's good. I see him all the time in the offseason. Hard to believe he's almost eight now."

"Wow. What about Sandy? How is she doing?" Ruthie thought back to that brief moment when everybody thought that Aaron might be Simon's baby, not Martin's. What a relief it was to everybody when the DNA came out to be negative for Simon and positive for Martin. Ruthie knew her brother would probably crash and burn being a single dad to two kids. Plus, she thought Sandy would eventually end up with Martin.

"She's doing good. She's married, has another kid, and is ministering at a nearby church."

_Rats. _"Good for her." Martin smiled at her, while Ruthie tried to fake a smile in response.

* * *

"So after we used the vacuum thing to pull the baby out, blood started spilling out like crazy! And let me tell you, that was no fun to clean up!"

Simon stared at Chloe in awe. She was so...open.

"That's...wow...that's nice."

"Yeah, and Matt had to sew, like 37 stitches. But he's such a pro!"

Simon had to force a nod. He really didn't want to think about his brother sewing up women's lady parts.

"So, Matt says you have a kid," Chloe said as she ate a chicken wing. "What's his name?"

"Adam."

"Aww, cute, like Adam and Eve! How old is he?"

"Four."

"Wow, so you've been in the daddy business for awhile! And you're a single dad."

"Yep, that I am."

"So how long have you been divorced?"

"Oh, I'm not," Simon said as he showed Chloe his wedding ring. "My wife...died three years ago."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry! Well, yeah maybe your fortunes will change soon."

"Yeah...maybe..." Simon didn't like where she was going with this.

"So, we should go clubbing!"

"Clubbing?!" Simon was 27 years old, soon to be 28. He outgrew the clubbing phase a long time ago.

"Yeah-huh! Dancing is exactly what you need to clear your mind. That, and plenty of alcohol!"

"Yeah...great..."


End file.
